


A 3 Year Olds' Idea of Fun

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: It Could Become a Saga [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Owen's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen drops something and has to go after it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 3 Year Olds' Idea of Fun

“There’s no way you can make me do that,” said Owen as the team stared into the contents of the big vat.

“You did it, you fix it Owen.” Jack contemplated the huge container thoughtfully from the catwalk that they were standing on and shook his head. “How on earth did you manage it anyway?”

Owen wiped his hand across his forehead and gripped tightly to the rail. “Don’t ask.”

Tosh looked up from the alien scanner she was holding, “Okay then, according to this it’s not toxic, so you should be safe.”

Owen glared sideways at her and looked back at the tank. “Do I really have to do this? Surely there’s another way?” 

“Look at this way Owen, you’d be the envy of every toddler in Cardiff… if they only knew about it!” Gwen smirked as she stepped away from the rail and held her hand out. “The sooner you get it done the sooner we can go. Now hand over anything you hold precious!”

As Owen stripped down to his underwear Ianto leaned over to Jack, “Shall I go and see I can find a towel?” he asked quietly.

Jack glanced down at the vat, and then looked at Owen. “I think we might need more than one.” Ianto smiled and nodded, and made his way towards the door at the end of the walkway. 

The rest of the team watched as Owen slowly climbed down the ladder and lowered himself chest deep into the vat. 

“How’s it going down there Owen?” Jack called down as Owen forced his way through the oozing substance.

“Well at least it’s not bloody freezing,” Owen replied, “and I can touch the bottom. Other than that, how do you think it’s going?”

“Have you found anything yet?” Tosh asked as he continued to shuffle his way around the vat, searching carefully with his feet as he went.

Suddenly he jerked, almost slipped over, and then miraculously recovered as he grabbed onto the side of the tank. “I think I’ve got it!” he yelled. After a moment of fiddling with his foot he held his hand up, the object grasped firmly to prevent it slipping back into the tank.

He carefully made his way back to the ladder, and slowly climbed out of the tank, arriving back on the catwalk at the same that Ianto returned with a pile of big fluffy towels.

“Here you go!” he exclaimed triumphantly as he dropped his prize into Jacks hand. “All safe and sound again.”

Jack looked at his hand, an expression of extreme distaste on his face. “Ianto… can I have one of those towels please?” As he looked up, he amended his request. “Not one of the white ones though.”

He looked over at Owen who was busily trying to wipe himself clean.

“Owen.”

Owen looked up.

“Next time you decide to drop the car keys, please don’t do it in a slime factory, ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Torchwood Weekly Writing Challenge at http://torchwoodaustralia.com/forum under the name Obsessed, in 2008.
> 
> All the fics I'll be putting up are also on FanFiction.net but are no longer archived at the TWA.


End file.
